1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to keyboard-type musical instruments and, more particularly, to portable keyboard instruments which are hand-held.
2. PRIOR ART
Great advances have been made in the field of keyboard instruments due to the development of sophisticated synthesizers. Integrated circuits have enabled keyboard designers to produce a complex variety of sounds and instrument emulation from small, compact keyboard units. The typical unit comprises a housing containing synthesizer circuitry, an amplifier, a speaker unit, a power source and, of course, a keyboard with associated voice and general controls. When used professionally, such units are connected to external power and external sound systems. Such combination units are also heavy and are difficult to use in a hand-held performance. Thus, performing units have been designed with neck straps, and are played with the plane of the keyboard in an unnatural, vertically oriented position. Prior art attempts at separating the keyboard unit from the electronic components thereof maintain the vertically oriented position and neck strap support (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,070).
Further, despite advanced miniaturization electronics and synthesizer development, there are no fully portable performance-grade keyboard/synthesizer units available. The availability of such units would enable young musicians to develop their talents in keyboard bands, with each musician having independent control over each instrument.
A keyboard band is nothing new. The first keyboard bands were most likely accordion bands. The accordion is a bulky instrument and its mobility is limited because of the necessity of either music being memorized or having to use music stands. With the great improvements in quality electronic and digital sound reproduction, keyboards as well as other instruments can imitate natural acoustic instruments such as strings, woodwinds, brass and percussion. The easiest to play of all instruments is the keyboard. The technique of playing or pressing a key is easier and the nature of music notation (written music) is easily applied to the keyboard. Therefore, with the improved quality of sound and the ease of playing a keyboard, the director, teacher and student are involved with only one basic technique. This makes possible a wider range of participation in music by persons six years of age to the senior adult.
Several keyboards played through the same sound system make it hard for the beginner to distinguish the tones he or she is playing, from those played by others. In prior art keyboards which have self-contained speakers, the direction of the sound is upward. It is therefore hard for a director and player to balance the sounds and difficult for an audience to hear. If the keyboard is tilted so that the self contained speaker is facing outward, the keyboard is more difficult to play and again music must be memorized or the musician is kept immobile by a music stand.
Any kind of cord, whether to an electrical outlet, stationary amplifier or voice box would inhibit mobility and would cause enormous problems for larger ensembles, such as orchestras or marching bands. Present keyboards (except accordions where the bellows are used to increase or decrease volume for expression) use an attached "expression" or volume pedal. Again, this prohibits mobility. The word "portable" with reference to keyboard presently means that it can be moved easily and in no way indicates complete mobility while performing.